


A Weird Lovestory

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: "What are you up to Stark?" Bucky asked."Fixing your arm, Steve told me it has been giving you pain and you're my teammate, how can i possibly let you suffer all of this." Tony said as he looks up at Bucky."Are you and Stevie dating?" Bucky asked."Nah, he's not interested in me. Also i have way too much work to date anyone." Tony chuckles."Alright that's done for now. I'll get the measurement of your arm, and I'll build a new one for you alright. You can go ahead and head up upstairs. Once I'm ready with the second arm, I'll call you." Tony said as he sat up and wipes his hands on the cloth.





	A Weird Lovestory

Bucky hated whenever someone asked about his arm, or even talked about his past. He hates that so much, but here he is in Tony's lab, with his arm on the table, and Tony pocking and probing his hand with a screwdriver, Bucky was getting anxious, and he nearly choked Tony, if he continues to poke him.

"What are you up to Stark?" Bucky asked.

"Fixing your arm, Steve told me it has been giving you pain and you're my teammate, how can i possibly let you suffer all of this." Tony said as he looks up at Bucky.

"Are you and Stevie dating?" Bucky asked.

"Nah, he's not interested in me. Also i have way too much work to date anyone." Tony chuckles.

"Alright that's done for now. I'll get the measurement of your arm, and I'll build a new one for you alright. You can go ahead and head up upstairs. Once I'm ready with the second arm, I'll call you." Tony said as he sat up and wipes his hands on the cloth.

"Alright sure thing, thanks Stark." Bucky said as he got up and walked to the door.

"One more thing, Bucky. Call me Tony!" Tony shouts before Bucky left the lab.

  
It has been 6 months since their first interaction in the lab, Bucky was onto his 4th arm, and he had spent most of his time in Tony's lab, Tony didn't mind the company, he didn't mind how Bucky would listen to his rants or even talked about his science experiments. They had talked about machineries, to robots and even cars, and they're working on a car right now. Bucky being used to working on cars in the 40's, and he loved to help Tony. There Tony was working under the car, ranting about the new missions that were planned by Fury.

Bucky loved to come to the lab, no matter what time, Tony would always be there. There were days he came after a nightmare, and Tony presence actually comforted him. He would sit on the stool and watch Tony work, so Tony decided to add a couch so Bucky could lay there after a nightmare. There were days when Bucky felt overwhelmed by his nightmares, Tony would join him on the couch, Tony would sit there and read a book, he would let Bucky lay on the end of the couch, with his legs on Tony's lap, and Tony would lightly massage it.

Bucky was hungry, and he had made extra sandwiches and coffee and ran to the lab, he placed everything on the table for Tony, Bucky was grinning ear to ear when Tony looks up at him and smiles.

"What's all this, Buckaroo?" Tony asked as he looks at the food Bucky brought him.

"I made us some food. More like i made me food and i made extra and i wanted to you know, share it with you." Bucky said with a stupid grin on his face.

"That's nice Bucks, but my hands are dirty right now. Could you be a sweetheart and feed me some?" Tony asked as he looks at him.

"Sure thing. What are you making anyway" Bucky asked as he unwraps the sandwich.

"Your new arm with new upgrades, and actually the ability to feel and blend in. And because Stevie told me that you don't like how your metal arm stands out because it's shiny and all. So i made it blendable for you." Tony said as he made grabby hands to the food.

"Alright slow down. When was the last time you ate, Doll?" Bucky chuckles as Tony took a huge bite of the food.

"When was the last time you came down?" Tony replies as he tries to swallow the food.

"2 days ago, i think? Damn, doll, stop skipping your meal. You're getting skinnier. I might yeet you off the building." Bucky laughs. Tony nearly chokes.

"Stop hanging out with the kid, he's gonna ruin you, babe." Tony said as he took a huge gulp of his coffee.

"Peter's nice, he's helping me cope with my nightmares and PTSD and also he helps me on the field. And i have to go soon, i promised him that i would go on a patrol with him and Sam." Bucky said as he looked at his watch that Tony gave him.

"What? No you can't! You're supposed to spend time with me today." Tony whines, as he gave Bucky his puppy dogs eyes.

" That was 2 days ago. Finish up your meal, I'll drop by after the patrol." Bucky said as he leans over and kisses Tony's forehead and ruffles up his messy hair.

"Fine! We're spending time tonight!" Tony said as he swat Bucky's hands away.

  
It was 3am, Bucky woke up soaking with sweat, his breathing was erratic, he was physically shaking, he couldn't think straight, he had dream that he had killed his team, he was covered in blood when he held Tony's body against him. He had pulled apart the whole suit and punched and kicked the man he loved. And he woke up screaming for Tony's name. His bedroom door was thrown open, and a tired Tony was standing at his door now, he was rubbing his tired eyea, wearing his tanktop and his sweatpants.

"Babe, you okay? Friday told me you were screaming my name and your vital signs was crazy." Tony asked worriedly as he walks to the bed.

"I'm really sorry to woke you up, it was a nightmare." Bucky said.

"Nah it's okay, i couldn't sleep much too. Do you mind?" Tony asked as he points to the bed. Bucky just shrugs and pulls the cover away, Tony slides in and lay next to him.

"Alright come here. Wanna talk about it?" Tony asked as he pulls Bucky close to him, laying him down on his chest, as he rubs Bucky's back. Bucky just shook his head.

"Alright, how about i sing you a song, my ma used to sing for me, it will help you calm down." Tony said as he threads his fingers in Bucky's hair, massaging his scalp lightly. Bucky nods.

Tony starts singing softly an Italian lullaby, he felt Bucky relaxed in his arms, he kisses the top of Bucky's head, and laid there. Sleep took over the both of them.

It was New year's eve, Bucky was carrying a drunk Tony over his shoulders, Tony was drumming his ass and laughing like a little girl.

"Stop drumming my ass, Doll." Bucky said annoyed.

"Come on, you have a nice ass. I'm just tapping that." Tony whines.

"It's my ass, not a drum. And you told me to stay away from the kid, but you too spend time with him." Bucky chuckles.

"He's practically my son, alright." Tony replies.

"Yeah yeah, you both are really annoying." Bucky sighs as he puts Tony onto his bed.

"And you love the both of us, don't deny it." Tony whines and pouts at him.

"Tony, baby i love you so fucking much that you don't know how much it hurts to see you flirt with Stevie today." Bucky sighs as he sat next to Tony.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. You know how clingy i get when I'm drunk." Tony said as he sat up.

"I know. But you don't get it Tones. I love you. Like a lot, and I've been trying to get you to love me back for weeks now. But all I've got is like, you're my friend. My teammate. And nothing else. I'm not asking much but to receive your love." Bucky sighs as he looks over to Tony.

Since Tony was staying in the penthouse, he had the clear view of the fireworks as the clock strikes midnight, his room was dark but the lights from the fireworks filled his rooms with beautiful colour, he could see how the colours lights up Bucky's face, even it it was dark, he could still see the ocean blue of Bucky's eyes. Tony took a deep breath in, and cups Bucky's face, turning him to Tony, and pulling him close. He kissed Bucky's lips softly, letting his tongue do a little tease as he tasted Bucky's mouth, enjoying and exploring his mouth, he smiles into the kiss, as he tangles his fingers in Bucky's soft hair. They rested their forehead against each other as they pulled apart.

"And all i want to do is show you how much i love you, my dear." Tony breathes out.

"Happy New Years, my love." Tony breathes out.

"Happy New Yeara to you too, doll." Bucky grins as him, as he kissed Tony's forehead.

Bucky was chopping woods infront of their cabin home, as Tony walks out with a bottle of juice, grinning stupidly to Bucky.

"Here you go, my big strong man." Tony said as he hands over the drink to Bucky.

"Why thank you, my beautiful human being." Bucky said as he drank.

"It's funny how 5 years can change everything." Tony sighs as he hugs Bucky, around his waist, resting his head on Bucky's broad shoulders.

"It's still unbelievable we're together this long. And what's makes it more crazy, is that you're carrying my last name, Mr Stark-Barnes." Bucky chuckles as he rest his arms against Tony's.

"And what's crazier is that. Incoming!" Tony laughs as he points the Morgan running to them with Peter and Harley chasing her.

"Dads! Come on! Steve and Sam is here!" Harley said.

"Yeah! Enough of being a sappy couple. Natasha is calling for us to join them right now." Peter said as he pulls Tony away from Bucky.

"Aunty Nat said, if we don't get you. She won't give us hamburger!" Morgan whines as Bucky carried her.

"Alright fine fine, let's go. You guys will never give your dads some quality time." Tony said as they walked together to their backyard.

"Well we did, but you both are always too noisy in the bedroom." Harley chuckles as he ran off, with Tony chasing after him.

"Be a sweetheart will you, Morgan. Never be like your brothers." Bucky said as he kisses her cheeks.

"Be like me!" Peter said as he walks next to them.

"Especially don't be like Peter. This brother of yours has been giving his dads tons of heart attack, not to mention Tony is having tons of grey hairs because of him. And to think I'm much older than Tony." Bucky chuckles.

"Hey!" Peter pouts.

Bucky just laughs as he slings and arm over Peter's shoulder, smiling at him, ruffling up his hair a little bit.

"But I'm still thankful to you, Pete. Without you, we will never have thia happy family." Bucky whispers to him, Peter turns to him and smiles at him.

"Well I'm happy that i have your last name, Pops." Peter replies him.


End file.
